Swan Sisters Forever
by justsimplyhay
Summary: Bella comes to live in Forks with Charlie, but doesn't arrive alone, in fact she arrives with her 2 sisters. They all attend Forks High School together, let's see how this plays out. Some twists and turns are in store.
1. Chapter 1 : Coral Blue Nail Polish

**Chapter 1 : Coral Blue Nail Polish**

*Katrina's Point Of View

Sup? My name's Katrina Mikayla Swan, but my family and friends called me Kat, my said sisters are Isabella Marie Swan, but she hates when we call her Isabella, so we call her Bella, I however call her Isabella on occasion to just piss her off, because hey I'm her "little" sister, it's kind of my job. My other sister is Taylor Stephenie Swan, we call her Tay or Tay Tay, she's the youngest at the whopping age of 15, she just turned it last month, February, I'm 16, while Bella is 17. Our parents are Charlie Swan and now Renee 'Dwyer' since she just married Phil Dwyer. However we all have different looks, Bella has brown hair and chocolate brown eyes with a fair complexion and average height, she has Dad's eyes, but basically everything else is Mom's, she's pretty stunning in my opinion, her simplicity is what I always admired about her, but don't go telling her that, or she'll go "Aww, Kat you're so sweet" and all that mushy crap. I have raven black hair but I dye it on occasion to a different shade of black maybe even brown sometimes. I also have bright blue eyes, I get them from Mom. And I have an average height, I think I'm like 2 inches shorter than Bella, however my skin tone is slightly tanner than my sisters, and both my parents, I think it's from the sun out here in Phoenix that makes me tanner, ha my sisters get a little burned whenever they're out in the sun, while I get tanner, sucks for them ha ha. People describe me as exotic looking, eh I guess that's cool. Taylor however has blonde, curly hair, she gets it from our Dad's Mom Helen, I really love her hair, so does Bella, we always wish we got her hair, anyways Taylor also has bright blue eyes like Mom and me. But the real shocker is she's like 5'9 and she's only 15, so she'll keep on growing, she must have Dad's height, but her height makes her look like she's the oldest out of us three, and she has a fair complexion like Bella's and our parents. She reminds me of like America's Sweetheart or something. Along with our different looks we have different personalities of course, like I'm kind of sarcastic (as you can already tell, I'm sure of) and I'm kind of a bitch sometimes but it's all in good fun when I'm like that to my family, however I'm like a total outright fucking I'll kill you bitch if someone messes or makes fun or even looks at my sisters funny, as you can tell I'm fiercely protective of my family and I sometimes have a short temper. While Bella and Taylor have somewhat similar personalities, they're both even tempered, calm, and shyish but totally nice and stuff, I kind of made them sarcastic though or that's what my Mom says. Our Mom and Dad divorced when I was 1, Bella was 2, and Taylor was just a newborn, Mom says she couldn't stand Forks it was too small and gloomy for her, so she left with us, I kind of get it, Mom explained to us Charlie and her weren't kindred spirits and so she couldn't be stuck there, she took us with her, got joint custody, but we live with her, we visit Dad on Summers and Winter Breaks sometimes. Dad lives in Forks, Washington in the Olympic Peninsula. While Bella, Taylor, Mom and her new hubby Phil plus me live in Phoenix, Arizona. Which brings me back my current state.

Right now, I'm sitting on my bed, painting my toes a pretty coral blue. When Bella strides into our room (Bella, Taylor, and me share a room, we don't really care, since we're all really close) sits at the end of my bed, crosses her legs, and looks at me, kind of evaluating me as if she were a psychologist or something, oh right she's taking that Pyschology class. I set down my nail polish on my bedside table and ask Bella "Oh fuck, I'm not going to be your patient for that pyscho babble class again, am I? I mean Taylor could be the patient this time, she totally could do it, she has the quiet serial killer demeanor about her-" Bella interrupts my rambling by putting her hand over my mouth. Then she says "No, you're not Kat, can't I just look at my insanely gorgeous younger sister?"

I roll my eyes at her and take her hand off of my mouth and I say "Yeah now I know, you have an alterior motive, so just fucking tell me what's up." Bella laughs nervously and mumbles "We're moving in with Charlie" I respond with "What's that Bell? I couldn't understand what you said."

Bella bits her lip and says more clearly "We're moving with Charlie" I narrow my eyes at Bella and say "What do you mean, _we're moving in with Charlie?!_"

Bella puts her hands on my shoulders and says "Calm down Kat, we're moving in with Charlie, because as you can tell Mom wants to travel with Phil for baseball thingy, but she can't because she has us, even though she says she'd rather be with us, I know she wants to spend time with Phil, so I volunteered us to live the rest of our high school years with Dad, since we hardly ever see him, so it'll be ermm...nice to live in Forks to spend time with him, right?"

I let out a breath of air and grumble "Yeah, but it'd also be nice, if I was asked if I even wanted to go, first." Bella looks stricken now "Oh my god! I took away your free will, didn't I? I'm so so sorry, I'll tell Mom we can't go or-" this time I cover her mouth to stop her rambling from continuing "I was just kidding Bell, so chillax."

Bella looks better now, and she tentatively smiles "I'm still really sorry though" I wave my hand off at her "Forget about it, so can I tell Taylor with you? Prettttttyyyyy pleassssseeee?" I even batt my eyelashes for good measure.

But, Bella bursts my bubble by saying "Oh I already told her, she took it quite well, she's even baking macadamia nut cookies for you right now, just in case you took it well...super badly." I cross my arms and huff "That's mean, always assuming the absolute worst of me, but whatever at least I get my favorite cookies, so when are we leaving? Like next month, or something?"

Bella shifts uncomfortably and says "No, um we're kind of leaving tomorrow, so better start packing!" then she bolts out of our room.

Oh my fucking god, that fucking sucks, I need like a whole bunch of fucking jackets and coats and shit because it rains like a fucking lot in the lovely Forks, I swear they best be taking me shopping today.

I calmly reach to grab the glass of water off of my bedside table, but accidently knock over my coral blue nail polish in the process, spilling it all over my bedside table, damn the cursed Swan clumsiness. They best be also buying some coral blue nail polish when we go shopping or I am not going to fucking Forks.


	2. Chapter 2 : Most Likely Bad

_*****__**Author's Note: All Rights Belong to Stephenie Meyer, and all her People.**__** :D Oh and btw the way I kind of see Megan Fox as Katrina and Taylor Swift as Taylor, for what the characters looks like.**_

**Chapter 2 : Most Likely Bad**

*Katrina's Point Of View

_**The Next Day**_

So, the next dreadful day, has come, yayyyy (note the sarcasm). Yesterday we did go shopping, thanks to my incessant whining/begging of course, I got a whole bunch of rain coats, skinny jeans, leggings, long sleeve thermals, rain boots, some ugg boots, I also got some makeup (water-proof) and my coral blue nail polish. Taylor and Bella got similar stuff at the store, Phil bought everything, I thought that was really nice of him.

Right now I'm packing my stuff, Bella and Taylor said I should've done that yesterday, to which I clearly replied with I had to sleep, or else I would've been the biggest bitch alive today. Speaking of the latter sister, she skips into our room, blonde curls bouncing along with her, she then sits next to me and smiles brightly then says "Would you like some help? We gotta leave for the airport in approximately 15 minutes, Bella is packing some snacks as we speak for the plane rides, some macadamia nut cookies are included in those snacks."

I beam at my joyful younger sister and say "Yeah I would, I got a but ton of clothes left to pack. Oh and all those macadamia nut cookies are mine." Taylor throws her head back, chortles, and says "Then let's getta packing!"

_**20 Minutes Later**_

Everything is packed, I'm just saying goodbye to my beloved room, that I've spilled multiple substances in, cried in, pee- Mom interrupts my goodbye to the room by yelling down the hall "Hurry Kat, or the plane will leave without you girls." I grumble under my breath "Yeah that'd be my dream come true" I sprint out of my room anyways dragging my suitcases behind me, when one of them gets stuck on the door frame, I get halted and fall back onto said suitcases, ughh the day just keeps getting better and better.

Phil sees me getting off my suitcases and says "Want me to carry them to the car?" I grin half-heartedly and say "Yes please," he grabs the suitcases with ease and we exit the house. While Phil is putting my suitcases in the trunk, Mom envelops Bella, Taylor, and me in a hug. Ahh our Mom, Renee, she's slightly neurotic, adventorous woman, but she's kind of childish, I still love her all the same though. She has medium length brown hair, innocent, childish bright blue eyes and a round face full of laugh lines. Her height is the same as mine, maybe between Bella, and me.

Mom has tears running down her face while saying "Oh my babies! I love you girls, so much, you don't have to go. We could just stay here, and-" I interrupt her by saying "Mom we love you just as much, but we want to spend some time with Pops" Bella and Taylor both nod, agreeing with my statement. Renee wipes away some of her tears and says "Yeah I know, but you three better call me every night, and email me about any cute boys you-" I saw Phil get into the driver's seat so I kind of direct Mom into the passenger's seat and Bella says "Don't worry Mom, we'll call you every night, and I bet Kat has the cute boy emailing part down for us."

I shove my sisters into the backseat and respond with "Hey I take offense to that, but she's right Mom, I got that part covered" I throw a wink at Mom to which she snickers. Once Bella and Taylor are seated, I look up at the sky, my Sun and say "Bye Sun, I'll miss you, don't tan anyone else, while I'm gone" then I get into the car, and off we are to the Airport.

_**1 Hour Later**_

After another long hug/begging to stay/kissed all over the face from Renee, and a somewhat formal good bye to Phil, we're finally on the plane to Seattle. Luckily, Taylor, Bella, and me are all sitting next to each other, instead of next to a creepy old guy that tries to "accidentally" cop a feel, that's what you typically get on an airplane ride. The plane just took off, ughh I'm hungry, so I poke Bella and say "Hey Bell, I'm hungrrrrryyyyy, where's the macadamia nut cookies at?"

Bella looks up from the book, she's been consumed with for the last week and says "I put them in your jacket pocket, after security check." I stick my hand in my jacket's pocket and voila the cookies are in there, yay, maybe today's not so bad after all.

_**5 Hours Later**_

Ughhh, I take back my previous statement, today has been like the epitome of bad. The 4 hour plane ride to Seattle was decent, long but decent, but just as I was getting off of the plane I tripped on a step, resulting in me falling onto the ground, Taylor and Bella were right behind me, so of course they tripped over me, and fell also, again damn the Swan clumsiness.

So when we got on the plane from Seattle to Port Angeles, we were scraped up on our hands, and our clothes were all dirty. To make this plane ride even better, a kid was kicking the back of my seat, even after I nicely asked his mother to stop him, to which she did nothing, just rolled her eyes, and looked away, fucking bitch.

At least this plane ride was only 1 hour, but it was still unpleasant, anyways here we are, outside Port Angeles Airport, waiting for our Dad, Charlie, with all of our suitcases, to come pick us up. Oh look I believe that's Charlie walking towards up, he still looks the same. He still has that mustache and straight short dark brown hair, he also has chocolate brown eyes like Bella, plus he still stands about 6'0" tall with an average build. And he has his Forks Police Officer Uniform on, since you know he's a cop in Forks, or the Chief of Police in Forks or whatever.

He's finally infront of us and he says "Hey girls" then he proceeds to give us short, if somewhat awkward hug. Still the same not so emotional type, I see, and I say "Hey Pops, how's it hanging?" Charlie grins and says "Better now, since my girls are back" I laugh and say "Aww shucks, same here Pops." Bella and Taylor also greet Charlie with a "Hey Char- I mean Dad" and "Hey Daddy." After our greeting, Charlie has us follow him to his car, so we could ditch this popsicle stand.

Fuck, I should've known since Charlie is wearing his Coppers Uniform, we'd be driving in the Squad Car. Taylor then says "I call Shotgun!" then she proceeds to jump into the passenger seat. Aww fuck, now I'm really going to look like a criminal, especially since I have some tattoos. You didn't know that, well you do now, I have a Marilyn Monroe tattoo on my right forearm, I got her because she's just fucking awesome, simple as that, oh and I have some other ones. Mom liked my tattoos, she said they express my free spirit, but at High School they violated dress code or some shit, so I had to put concealer over it, doing that is really a bitch.

Bella and me get into the backseat of the Squad Car, we might as well have handcuffs on. Charlie, after he put all of our suitcases in the trunk, gets into the driver's seat and starts driving to Forks. Taylor puts some Country Station on, Bella's reading a book, and I'm watching the scenery as we drive.

_**1 Hour Later**_

We've just passed the Welcome to Forks sign, this 1 hour drive from Port Angeles has been really quiet, it's kind of odd, since I'm so used to Mom's loudness, but it's still nice. What I've also noticed, since I've been looking at the scenery as we drive, is that's green everywhere, and I mean really green.

Charlie just pulled into his humble abode's driveway, the house is small with a white wooden siding. Then, Charlie turns in his seat slightly and says "Welcome home, girls" Taylor grins whole-heartedly and responds "Glad to be home, Daddy." Charlie got a gleam in his eye as he smiled and said "Well let's get to it."

I hop out of the Squad Car as do the others, after this I get my suitcases and drag them into the house, sheesh their heavy, guess I need to work out; ha as if, Bella and Taylor do the same, with slightly more grace I suppose, Charlie following behind them.

Charlie clears his throat uncomfortably I guess, and I swear I think his cheeks take a reddish tint when he says "Erm, Taylor, I got you something for your birthday that was last month, even though I sent a card and money, I saw it and thought of you, erm it's in your closet."

Taylor smiles and says "What is it?" Charlie's face looks a tad bitter redder "It's a surprise" Bella and me exchange simliar impish grins then I say "We get to see it first!" I run side by side with Bella upstairs into our room, and into the closet. While I hear Taylor laugh and say "Kat! Bella!" then she runs where we are also.

Taylor picks up her gift and smiles brightly while saying "It's freaking amazing," I say "Say fucking, Tay, it won't hurt" Taylor just rolls her eyes playfully. Charlie enters the room with all of our suitcases, and sets them onto the ground. He rubs the back of neck nervously and says "So Tay, do you like your new guitar?"

She nods her head vigorously and examines her new acoustic guitar, I personally like that Dad had Taylor's name like imprinted on the neck of the guitar. Taylor smiles and says "Yep, I think it's incredible, thanks Daddy." Charlie turns beet red, and says quickly "No problem Tay, I'm happy you like it," he then looks at his watch and says "I'll be back, I've gotta...check on something," he exits our room rapidly.

I look around the room, it looks about the same, same light green walls, each of us have full-sized beds arranged around the room, the comforters are different, Bella's is a purple one with intricate patterns of different leaves and stuff. Taylor's comforter is a light pink with lace trimming on the edges. While mine is a blue and purple comforter with small flowers and leaves on it. Each of our desks are right next to our beds, and we each have our own dresser. Let's just say our room is pretty big.

I look over at Taylor who's studying her new guitar, so I say "Hey Tay, you done ogling you new/only guitar?" Taylor sticks her tongue out at me and says "Yeah, thanks to you, this is my only guitar." Oh right, I remember, well 2 years a go, Taylor was playing some really depressing tunes for a week straight, just because she got a C- in Wood Shop, so I accidentally threw her guitar in the wood shredder, then helped her build a bird house out of it, which raised her grade to an A, so in reality I really helped her.

Since I don't want to fight with her, because I'm really done with today, I suck it up and say "Yeah about that, I'm still really sorry," Taylor says "I was just playing with you sis, you should know this, since you're the one who taught me sarcasm," Bella raises an eyebrow and says "She's right Kat, you know you taught me sarcasm too." We all burst out laughing, remembering our Mother's antics.

Just then Charlie comes back inside the room and says "Umm girls I got you a truck from Billy Black, to share, remember Jacob Black his son? Well, he fixed it up."

I vividly remember Jacob, I think we all made mud pies once upon time, and I braided his and Taylor's together one time when they weren't looking, it was hilarious when they were trying to walk in opposite directions.

Bella replies to Charlie "Yeah I kind of remember making mud pies when we were all little. And thanks Cha- I mean Dad." I say "Right thanks Pops, you know I could drive it, since I'm 16, and I got my license a few weeks a go." Taylor then also says "Thanks Daddy, even though I can't drive yet, it'll be nice to have something available to practice in."

By this time, Charlie's like a scarlet red when he responds "You're welcome girls, we better get a move on though, they're outside along with your truck." Of course, the first thing us Swan girls do is run outside to look our new transportational unit, oh and greet the Blacks, while Charlie is walking and chuckling behind us.

Luckily, we didn't break a leg running (which in our case, wouldn't be much of a surprise) when we got out there however to see our new run-down orangish/reddish truck. I personally love it, it has character to it, like a vintage feel to it. Billy Black is sitting in his wheelchair next it, while Jacob is standing next to it. Jacob looked fourteen maybe fifteen, and had long, glossy raven black hair pulled back with a rubber band at the nape of his neck. His skin was beautiful, silky and russet-colored; his complexion was definitely darker and better than mine, while his eyes were dark, set deep above the high planes of his cheekbones. He still had just a hint of childish roundness left around his chin. Altogether, a very pretty face, cute kid, this Jacob is, but that's just it _kid_. He was had a lanky build, and he was probably 5'10" since he's like an inch taller than Taylor.

Charlie says "Bella, Katrina, and Taylor, this is Billy Black and his son Jacob," I politely say "Hey guys," Bella waves with a small smile and says "Hi" while Taylor just says "Hey" quietly. Jacob smiles a big sunny smile and says "Hey Swan girls," while Billy smiles a smile similar to his son, but an aged one at that then says "You girls have grown into beautiful young ladies." As if on cue, all three of us blush.

The guys laugh and Charlie says "Girls this truck will also help you get to school and back." Curious I ask "Speaking of this high school, when exactly do we start to go?" Charlie scratches the back of his head nervously and says "You three will be starting tomorrow, I also made sure you girls had the same classes so no worries, well anyway I'll let you four get accommodated, while I jibber jabber with Billy," walks a little bit away while pulling a chuckling Billy along with him.

Clearly he wanted to get out all that oh so helpful information, and walk away as fast as he can, so I don't rant at him, oh he knows me so well. I looks towards Jacob and he's looking intently towards Bella, I guess he's into her, I would've pictured him more into Taylor, since they're like the same age, but hey whatever tickles his fancy.

Jacob then asks us "Soooooooooooo, how old are you guys?" Aww he's trying to see how old his crush is, how cute. Bella just says "17" while still looking at our new-to-us truck, I say "16" barely containing my laughter, and Taylor shyly says "15," while tucking a curl behind her ear. Jacob scrunches his eyebrows together, looking confused and says "Then how are you guys in the same grade, I believe juniors, right?" Bella along with Taylor and me laugh because this is like the gazillionth time some one asked us that question.

But, Bella gets herself together first and replies "I'm obviously a junior, because I'm 17." I say "I'm a junior because my kindergarten teacher didn't like me since I cussed him out on multiple occasions, I did that because he was a total asswipe to me, so Renee said she would report him to the school board, if he didn't immediately recommend me to the same class/grade that Bella was in, and the class that Renee taught, bada bing bada boom here I am." Taylor smiles at Bella and Bella smiles back then says "And this beautiful blonde, curly hair girl is in her junior year, because she when she was 12 and in the 7th grade, she was so smart, she got to skip 2 grades, so that's how she's in the junior year."

Taylor blushes a scarlet red, right when Billy rolls his wheel chair over to Jacob. Billy then proceeds to say to Jacob "Well, Jake I think we should get home," Jacob says "Okay Dad, bye Charlie, bye girls." He then helps Billy into the truck, also gets into said truck, and drives off.

Charlie asks us "Are you hungry? Cause I have some leftover fish fry." We all shake our heads, and we're all probably thinking the same thing, we've got to go shopping.

_**A Few Hours Later**_

After unpacking all of our glorious clothes and other stuff, we finally finished. Then, I made my sisters and I some grilled cheeses, instead of the old fish fry. We then took our own showers and awesome pre-bed stuff. Now each of us are in our own beds, when Bella says "Goodnight." We each fall into our own oblivion, and I'm just thinking tomorrow's going to be a new experience, either good or bad, most likely bad, aren't I the optimistic one?

_***Author's Note: This Chapter's kind of long, but I hope you kind of liked it, and if you want, please review, so I can hear what you think. Thank you. :D Oh and No Copy Right Infringement Intended, all Rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_


End file.
